Friendships: Jason and Dominic
by ferretsnake
Summary: It's just something I randomly wrote. First story.


**Hi! This is my first time publishing, so don't make fun.**

**Jason walked into his fifth hour history class noticing that, of course, Dominic was already in his seat at the back of the class studying his notes. A smile played on Jason's lips as he trudged to his seat next to Dominic's.**

**Dominic looked up and his mouth spread into what was a familiar smile. They had been friends since Kindergarten. Jason had been walking around at recess, kicking rocks around, when he heard a terrified scream. He looked above him, noticing that his feet had carried him to the side of the slide. A second grade bully was pushing Dominic around at the top of the stairs. Jason didn't think. He ran up the steep metal slope and pushed the bully off of the back. The slide was only three feet off the ground, though, and surrounded by lush grass, so the boy was not hurt. The two had been inseparable ever since. They were together so much, in fact, that people often mistook them for twins, which was ridiculous in its own way.**

**Jason was average eleventh grade height, around five foot ten. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was only a few shades darker than his milk chocolate colored skin. His eyes were a light blue, almost white, and under his left eye was a scar that ran down to the corner of his mouth. He had a hard, square chin. He wasn't exactly ripped, but he was still muscular which was very clear, as his abs were tightly pressed against his usual t-shirt. He seemed to always be in faded blue jeans and black sneakers.**

**Dominic, on the other hand, was completely different, and a complete oddity. Dominic had long, grey hair, reaching down to his waist, which was weird, because he had yet to turn sixteen. His eyes were magical, the left one being a jade green, while the one on the right was a midnight blue. He had a short, crooked nose that had been broken twice, both times from jumping into fights with Jason. It somehow made him more attractive. He was tall at an even six foot height, and always wore light colored clothes, which made his pale skin look not so pale. His hands were sure and strong, the hands of a person that read a lot of books, but they were always hidden in the sleeves of his jacket, or shoved deep into his pockets.**

**He was an altogether sexy person, and he noticed a couple of girls across the room checking him out. He had just enough time to give them a wave and a dazzling smile, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, before Mrs. Collins came in the room.**

**Mrs. Collins was a rather unpleasant person, perhaps because she was at least a hundred and fifty pounds overweight, or maybe because her three sons were still in Iraq. She had a short, squat body, and had silver streaks dancing through her blond hair. As she came into the room, the Pledge of Allegiance came on. The class stood up as one, except for Dominic and Jason. Dominic because he was so engrossed in his notes and Jason because he loved pissing Mrs. Collins off.**

**Mrs. Collins noticed. As soon as the pledge went off, she began her usual blah blah blah; ending with the usual "Who do you think you are?"**

**As soon as she said this, Jason muttered under his breath, "Your mom." Dominic started laughing, and the rest of the class was as well. Mrs. Collins turned beet red, getting the class to settle down.**

**"I heard that!" she roared.**

**"Must have been hard with all that hair in your ears," Jason countered. Mrs. Collins knew she would not win a verbal fight with Jason, so she instead filled out a detention slip for him, and, as an afterthought, made on for Dominic too, who was still laughing. She announced their detentions and Dominic's face fell. He was about to protest when Jason mouthed the words "The roof."**

**Dominic got to his feet and snatched up his book bag. "Have fun in the office," Mrs. Collins said, but not before Jason gave her the finger. The two boys dashed out of the classroom, turned their backs on the office, and headed for the roof.**


End file.
